Shelter in a Storm
by XtremeGal87
Summary: Late at night, Yusei hears a shout during a thunderstorm and goes to investigate. Turns out Aki is terrified of thunderstorms, so Yusei offers her comfort. But will hidden feelings slip out in the moment? Yusei/Aki. Oneshot.


_**A/N:**_ Hello, everybody! Ok, so, this is my very first attempt at a 5D's fic, so please bear with me! Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy this little story and please forgive any OOCness and small errors (I don't know 5D's supremely well yet, so they're possible unfortunately)!

**Pairing(s):** Yusei/Aki

**Disclaimer:** After having gone through every single piece of paper I own, I have determined that I indeed do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (or any other Yu-Gi-Oh! for that matter)…so all rights go to that lucky genius who does own them.

**Shelter in a Storm**

**Yusei Fudo** lay in bed, on top of his covers, with his arms crossed under his head as he stared up at the ceiling. It had been a long, uneventful day, and with any luck, the next day would be the same. _We could all use the rest,_ he thought.

Suddenly the darkness of his room was replaced with bright, white light that faded practically before he realized he'd seen it. What had been a light, steady rainfall outside simultaneously turned into a hard, echoing downpour. Over the sudden clatter of rain he heard the first, distant, clap of thunder.

His serious blue eyes shifted to the digital readout of the clock across from his bed; it was nearly one in the morning. _The twins should be asleep by now; hopefully they'll sleep through the storm._ As another, slightly louder, clap of thunder rumbled outside of his window, Yusei let his thoughts drift back to where they'd been.

* * *

**The rain** was suddenly pounding against Aki's window, loud enough to draw her out of her light sleep. Sitting up, Aki curiously lifted the edge of the curtain that hid the outside world from her sight, so that she could watch the rain fall. She'd always loved the rain.

The sky suddenly lit up, bright as day, and Aki's heart stopped cold. The curtain slipped from her grasp and her breath hitched in her throat as the thunder followed the bolt of lightning. Familiar, debilitating fear overtook her and she backed away from the window quickly.

_It's ok,_ she thought, _it's not very close. Hopefully it's not coming this way._

Another, brighter, flash of lightning. Aki didn't dare count, but even so she could tell that the thunder was getting closer; it was louder than before. And the pause between was shorter.

Subconsciously, she curled her fingers in the quilt that she'd been trying to sleep underneath not ten minutes before. _I'm not getting any sleep tonight…._

* * *

_**This storm's**__ moved in pretty quick,_ Yusei thought as the lightning flashed outside. Part of him wanted to look out the window and watch the storm, but he'd have to physically get out of bed and walk over, and so he decided that it wasn't worth the effort. He was comfortable.

The thunder cracked overhead, significantly louder than before, and Yusei frowned. As the thunder faded, before he could wonder if the twins had woken up that time, he realized he'd heard something unexpected. It sounded like someone had cried out. Assuming it was one of the twins, Yusei rolled to his feet and stepped out of his room even as the sky lit up once more.

He walked softly down the hall, heading first to Ruka's room, when the next round of rolling thunder began, and he heard another outcry. Stopping mid-step, he turned towards the door the sound had come from.

_Aki…._ Altering his course, he approached her door and eased it open gently. Before his eyes could adjust, more lightning tore up the sky, bathing her room in pure white light. His eyes widened when he saw her.

She was huddled on her bed, sitting up against her headboard with her knees clutched tightly to her chest and her head buried in her lap. It looked as if she were trying to fold in on herself to escape the storm.

Another startling crack of thunder shook the walls and her muscles tensed. Now standing in the same room, Yusei could clearly hear her choked sobs as she tried in vain to suppress her tremors.

_She's terrified…I can't just leave her like this._ Hoping she didn't lash out at him for his intrusion, he quickly walked up to her bed and reached out, dropping his left hand over her crossed arms and giving them a gentle squeeze.

* * *

**Aki jerked** upright when Yusei's hand landed on her arms unexpectedly. Her amber eyes were wide, and almost immediately after she met his gaze, she looked away in shame.

"Hey," Yusei started, "are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine," Aki replied, not wanting to admit her fear.

The choice was taken away from her when the sky lit up again, flashing several times in quick succession and promising the most terrifying boom of thunder yet. She wasn't disappointed, as the initial crack shook her entire room. She literally had to bite her tongue to keep the shriek from escaping, knowing her secret was out.

As the thunder continued to roll, Yusei released her arms and cautiously sat on the edge of her bed, beside her. Then he reached out and used his right arm to pull her up against him, where he wrapped his other arm around her as well.

"It's alright," he whispered, "there's nothing to be scared of; it won't hurt you."

Aki tensed as she was pulled into the embrace, but the warmth and comfort that were suddenly surrounding her were too good to push away from, and so after a long moment, she eased into his chest, curling her fingers in his shirt.

"Why are you here?" she whispered after the thunder had finally paused.

"I heard you cry out," he replied. "And when I saw you, I couldn't just leave you to ride it out alone."

"Sure you could," she said, glad she couldn't see his face in her current position, "it's stupid. I deserve to deal with it alone."

She could hear the frown in his voice, even though she couldn't see him, when he said, "No one should have to face a fear like this by themselves, and anyone who ever told you differently was an asshole."

_He never curses…he must be angry,_ Aki thought, feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to upset you," she said softly.

Yusei looked down at the scared woman in his arms. He had a nearly overwhelming urge to lean down and kiss the crown of her head, but he knew that would be inappropriate, so instead he simply said, "I'm not mad at you; you don't have to apologize."

The room lit up again and he felt her tense in expectation. He tightened his grip ever-so-slightly as the thunder boomed overhead, again shaking the walls. She burrowed into him, clutching tighter to his shirt, and he wondered if she even realized what she was doing.

When the deafening noise had faded again, Yusei asked, "How come you're so afraid of the thunder?"

Aki was silent a long beat, and Yusei began to wonder if he'd pushed too far for one night, when she finally said, "When I was young, my father took us camping for a weekend. They never said it, but it was sort of like…a last attempt at re-connecting with me, or something…." She cut herself off when a fresh round of thunder crashed over them and she squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath, waiting for it to pass.

The secure embrace surrounding her never wavered, and she actually felt herself relaxing.

When the rumbling quieted again, she continued. "Anyway, he bought a tent because he thought it'd be fun, even though neither of them knew anything about tent camping. Our first night, we were all in our sleeping bags, and it started hailing. The sky lit up and then the thunder came, and it was really frightening, so I looked to my parents for comfort…but Papa was holding Mama, and they were both ignoring me." She paused here to let another, softer, round of thunder roll over.

"Soon the hail got so bad that it tore a hole in our tent, and we had to scramble out before it flooded. We ended up spending the night in our car, and every time I asked for one of them to hold me, they told me no. When they acknowledged me at all."

Yusei frowned as Aki cringed at another clap of thunder. _I know she's on speaking terms with her parents again, and that's a good thing, but I still wonder how the hell they could ever justify treating her like that._

"I was so young, and so terrified, that I just never got over it I guess," Aki concluded when she was once again able. "Like I said, it's stupid."

"It's not stupid," Yusei argued. "Plenty of people are afraid of thunderstorms."

"Maybe…but at my age I shouldn't let it get to me," Aki insisted, feeling bad for taking Yusei away from his well-deserved sleep. "Really, I won't be offended if you want to go back to bed."

"I'll leave if you want me to," Yusei said, "but I'm not tired, and I don't mind staying with you."

Aki's hesitation was all the answer he needed, and when the next bout of deafening thunder shook the walls, he leaned down and pressed his unmarked cheek to her head, holding her closer.

After the noise had subsided, he heard her whisper, "Thank you."

Smiling into her hair, Yusei said, "You're welcome, Aki."

* * *

**Jack rolled** over, his sleep again disturbed by the booming thunder. With a glance at the clock, he realized he hadn't heard the shouting in over half an hour, possibly more.

_Yusei must have checked on them; whichever one it was,_ he thought fleetingly as his eyes drifted shut once more.

* * *

**Yusei looked** down at the woman in his arms as another clap of thunder echoed overhead. She was relaxed, more so than she had been all night, and her breathing was even. She was finally asleep, curled up against his side, with her hands still loosely clutching his shirt.

He smiled softly and slowly loosened his grip, being careful not to let her slip. Then he scooped her easily into his arms and lifted her up, carefully readjusting himself on her bed. When he was seated with his back against her headboard, he set her down gently beside him, so that he could keep his arms around her comfortably.

She moaned and tried to scoot closer but didn't actually wake up, even when the thunder shook the room a moment later.

As the storm raged on, Yusei found himself watching her sleep. Heat rose to his cheeks when he realized what he was doing, and he was grateful that he had no witnesses. She shifted ever-so-slightly and his heartbeat sped up. _She's so peaceful when she sleeps…there's no trace of the haunted look she usually has. Good. Hopefully she'll sleep well._

* * *

**Aki moaned** as her eyes fluttered open. She was a little stiff, but blissfully comfortable despite it, and she really didn't want to wake up. _Wait,_ she realized, as memories of the previous night returned to her, _when did I fall asleep?_

"Morning," Yusei's deep, soothing, and slightly groggy, voice interrupted her thoughts and Aki felt her face turn red as she realized she'd fallen asleep in his arms.

Opening her eyes all the way, Aki found herself staring at his shirt…in fact, her head was resting on his chest, and his arms were still securely wrapped around her waist. Trying to fight off her blush, she mumbled, "Morning."

"How'd you sleep?" Yusei asked, his voice significantly less groggy already.

_Fantastically,_ Aki thought automatically. Instead, she replied, "Good…thank you. You didn't have to stay all night."

"I didn't mind," Yusei assured her. Then he lifted his left hand slightly and trailed it up her side so lightly that she almost couldn't feel it, and when his hand reached her face, he used his thumb and index finger to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear.

The absolute tenderness of the gesture made Aki's heart race, even as it brought home exactly what sort of position they were in. She was half on top of him, one hand still curled loosely in his shirt.

"How…did you sleep?" Aki asked awkwardly, trying to keep her mind from treading down that dangerous path. _You're reading way too much into this, Aki. He's a good guy, and he's gentle with everybody…that's all._

Yusei let his hand drop so that it covered the one she had still wrapped in his shirt and he said, "Alright, I guess."

"You guess?" Aki asked, clearly not expecting that response.

Before she could blame herself for his lack of sleep, he added, "I wasn't tired, so I stayed up most of the night and listened to the storm." _And watched you sleep; but maybe I should leave that part out…man, I feel like a pervert._

"I didn't mean to keep you up," Aki said softly.

"You didn't; you were peaceful. I got all the sleep I need, I promise."

Silence stretched between them, and after several long moments, Aki lifted her head and found herself staring into Yusei's piercing blue eyes. She knew she needed to get up and put some distance between them for sanity's sake, but he still had his right arm secured around her waist, and she didn't want to break that connection.

_God, I really want him to kiss me,_ Aki thought as she tried to figure out what to do about her present situation.

Yusei's eyes widened a moment before he released her hand and shifted slightly, tilting her chin up a tiny bit with his finger as he leaned towards her.

_Is he…?_ Her thoughts scattered as Yusei's warm, soft lips covered hers. Her eyelids dropped over her eyes as she returned the kiss, her arms trailing up his chest to slip around his neck. His other arm returned to its previous place around her waist as her fingers buried themselves in his hair.

Aki's lips parted obediently when Yusei's tongue slid sensually over them, seeking entrance into her mouth. As soon as she granted him permission, he slipped in and began exploring, dancing with her own tongue as their kiss deepened.

All too soon they had to come up for air, but even then Yusei did not release her. He merely rested his forehead against hers as he dragged in deep breaths.

"That was…" Aki breathed, her lips still tingling.

Yusei raised an eyebrow curiously, asking, "Was what?"

Feeling brave, Aki smiled and leaned up so that their lips were almost touching once more, saying, "Not enough."

Yusei chuckled softly and trailed one hand up her spine, sending pleasant chills all over her body, before he gently cupped the back of her head and tilted her head backwards slightly. His lips descended on hers again, a bit more possessively than before. She reacted instantly, tightening her own grip on him and letting him deepen their kiss immediately.

When her lungs started burning in their need for air, Aki broke the kiss and let her forehead drop against his strong shoulder. She could feel Yusei's chest rising and falling in time with her own as he, too, gasped for air.

* * *

**They lay** in silence for a couple of minutes, taking their time in catching their breath. Finally, Aki's soft, almost hesitant, voice broke the silence. "Not that I'm complaining," she began without lifting her head, "but why did you kiss me?"

Yusei blinked, confused by her question, and angled his head so that he could see her better. "Well," he started, "I wanted to, so when you asked, it wasn't like I needed convincing…"

Aki lifted her head, her expression showing her confusion, and she said, "I don't remember asking you to kiss me."

At this Yusei's eyes widened. "It was right before I kissed you, you said 'kiss me'."

"No I-" she cut herself off as a look of enlightenment settled on her face. It was almost immediately followed by a deep blush and she looked down, clearly embarrassed.

"Aki…?" Yusei prodded.

Her voice nearly a whisper, she replied, "I didn't mean to say that out loud, I'd just been thinking that I really wanted you to kiss me…"

Yusei started chuckling, the deep rumbling sound vibrating against her chest, and she looked up. She was greeted with a sight that made her heart skip a beat. Yusei was smiling; a real, true smile.

"What's so funny?" she asked after she'd found her voice again.

"I guess I just find it funny," he replied, directing that beautiful smile at her. "But however it happened," here he leaned towards her and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to her lips before he brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "I'm glad."

Leaning back just enough to meet his gaze, Aki asked, "Then does this mean I can expect you to hold me like this again? And to kiss me like that?"

His expression a unique mixture of serious and tender, Yusei replied, "If you want me to, Aki, then yes. That's exactly what it means."

Cupping his face in her hands, Aki smiled genuinely and said, "I would like that."

"Good," Yusei breathed a moment before Aki leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

This time the kiss was brief and tender, and when they parted, Yusei reached up and removed her hands from his jaw one at a time, placing a kiss in the center of each palm. Then he reached out and brushed some more of her loose bangs out of her face.

"Yusei," Aki began, "there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh?" Yusei asked, not sure what it was she'd want to mention.

Silently, she took his right hand into both of hers and pressed a light kiss to his knuckles before she looked back into his eyes, still holding his hand, and said, "…I love you."

"Aki," Yusei breathed, his curious expression giving way to a caring tenderness that warmed her heart and gave her hope. "I love you, too," he said, using their joined hands to pull her against him. Wrapping his arms around her once more, he whispered, "I'll always be here for you."

"You know," Aki replied, "I actually believe you when you say that."

Yusei smiled and kissed her temple before he said, "Good; I mean it."

Aki slipped her arms up around his neck again and held him tight, relishing the feeling of being held by someone who so obviously cared for her. Someone that she cared for as well.

Neither was sure how long they sat like that, simply holding each other and enjoying the peace, when reality returned to them in the form of Rua. The energetic boy was walking down the hall, talking loudly to someone.

"Ruka, he wasn't there! Do you think he went out without telling us?"

The new couple pulled apart, staring briefly at the closed door before looking back at each other. After a beat of silence, they started laughing softly and Yusei rested his forehead against hers, saying, "I guess we do need to get up, don't we?"

"You mean you can't just take a day off?" Aki teased, already knowing the answer. His drive and determination was something she loved about him.

With a soft, deep chuckle, he replied, "In this case, I'm not even sure I'd have a choice."

"Good point," Aki admitted. Reluctantly, they released each other and Yusei stood, smiling down at her.

"I have to go change," he said almost sheepishly. "I'll see you downstairs."

Aki smiled, saying, "Ok." _I think he was actually blushing,_ she thought, _it was kind of cute._

* * *

**The twins** were cleaning their breakfast dishes when Yusei made it downstairs. They both looked up when he entered the room and their eyes lit up.

"Yusei! You're back!" Rua declared happily.

"Good morning, Yusei," Ruka added.

"Good morning," Yusei replied with a grin.

"And where have you been?" Jack demanded, giving him a curious look from the living room.

Yusei raised an eyebrow and asked, "How's that your business?"

"Well," Jack said, "I was just curious, since your Runner was still in the driveway, so you obviously couldn't have gone too far."

"But, if you didn't leave, then where were you?" Rua asked.

It was then that Aki walked into the room, stepping up beside Yusei and looking at everyone curiously.

"Good morning, Aki," Ruka said politely, smiling at her.

"Well?" Jack pushed, leaning back and crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Well what?" Aki asked, not sure what they were talking about.

"They want to know where I was this morning," Yusei replied, looking over at her and grinning slightly. _Well, it's not like we were planning on being secretive anyway,_ he reasoned. He could see in her eyes that she was leaving the decision in his hands, so he looked back at the group who were all watching him curiously. Slipping his left hand into Aki's right, he said, "Aki and I were talking and we sort of lost track of time."

Jack's eyes widened and he said, "Please don't tell me you're a _**couple**_ now."

"Ok then," Yusei said, "I won't."

Jack muttered a curse under his breath as Ruka said, "You mean you're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" When Yusei nodded and Aki blushed faintly, the youngest Signer smiled happily and added, "That's so sweet!"

When Yusei looked back at his new girlfriend, she was smiling, and he knew he'd made the decision she'd hoped he'd make. He returned her smile, giving her hand a squeeze, before heading into the kitchen for something to eat. As he walked away, he knew in his heart that things between them would only get better.

**The End**

_**A/N:**_ Ok, so, there it is…my first-ever Faithshipping story!! Hopefully it wasn't too bad! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
